Zitrophobie Swwwisch die Zweite!
by Medicus Serpentis
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von "Swwwisch!" Wie geht es weiter? Wird Rodney Sheppard zu fassen bekommen? Wird er sich rächen? Und was hat Sam mit der Sache zu tun? Verfolgen sie den Rest des Tages in Atlantis!


Hallo alle zusammen.

OK, was gibt es hierzu zu sagen? Es ist quasi die Fortsetzung von „Swwwisch". Meinem Kumpel hatte sein Geburtstagsgeschenk so gut gefallen, dass er mich gebeten hat, ne Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Und so entstand... das hier. Es war nicht so geplant. Es kam etwas völlig anderes raus, als ich wollte... aber... sehr selbst!

Wie immer gehört mir nix, ich verdiene immer noch kein Geld mit und ich wünsche jedem Leser viel Spaß.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zitrophobie – Swwwisch die zweite!-**

_**vom Jagen, von Männergesprächen, Swwwisch und Zitronen**_

Morgens halb zehn in Altlantis... gab es weder Knoppers noch Kaffee für 2 Personen der Bewohner der alten Antikerstadt...

„SHEPPARD, SIE MIESER KINDISCHER MISTKERL, BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN!!!" brüllte ein überaus wütender Rodney McKay den lachend von ihm flüchtenden John Sheppard an. Dieser dachte natürlich nicht im Geringsten daran, stehen zu bleiben, sondern beschleunigte nur noch und verschwand hinter einer roten Tür, sie sich mit einem „Swwwisch" schloss.

Allein dafür wollte Rodney John schon umbringen.

Allerdings musste er diesen Kindskopf erst einmal in die Finger bekommen...

Bumm!

Rodney war im vollem Lauf gegen die immernoch geschlossene Tür gerannt. Heftig fluchend rappelte er sich wieder auf, während die Tür mit einem fast spöttischen „Swwwisch" aufglitt.

Dieser elende Sheppard! Wie zum Henker ist der nur auf diese dämliche Idee gekommen, die Türen wie die auf der „Enterprise" umzubauen? Komplett mit roter Farbe, langsamen Reaktion und „Swwwisch"-Geräusch!

Nur, weil Rodney ihn immer Kirk schimpft, heißt das doch nicht, dass er Atlantis umbauen kann, wie es ihn passt!

„SHEPPARD, WENN ICH MIT IHNEN FERTIG BIN, WERDEN DIE WRAIT IHNEN WIE GUTE KUMPEL AUS DEM KINDERGARTEN ERSCHEINEN!!!!"

Doch nur ein schallendes Lachen antwortete ihm...

Keiner konnte so recht sagen, wie langer der wütende Kanadier John noch jagte, bekommen hatte er ihn nicht. Stattdessen ist er fast zusammen gebrochen. Himmel, soviel war er noch nie in seinem Leben gerannt! Daran ist nur Sheppard schuld!

Und nun kam er auch noch fast zu spät zur Besprechung. Warum brauchten sie ihn dabei? Konnte er nicht einfach in seinem Labor weiter forschen? Nein, er musste da bei anwesend sein, wenn es um Getreiteverteilung und Obstanbau ging. OBSTANBAU! Er war Astophysiker und kein Bauer!

Bestimmt ist es auch Sheppards Schuld, dass er antanzen musste.

Völlig außer Puste erreichte Rodney schließlich das Besprechungszimmer. Und ein, total ungerechterweise, völlig frischer Sheppard grinste ihn an.

„Na Rodney? Noch ne Runde Frühsport betrieben?" begrüßte er McKay, welcher darauf hin am liebsten laut gebrüllt hätte, wenn er die Kraft dazu hätte. So ließ er sich einfach nur in einen freien Stuhl fallen.

Ein Blick aus dem großen Fenster neben ihn ließ seine Stimmung noch weiter sinken: Es schüttete wie aus Eimern! Nicht, dass ihm das groß was aus machen würde, Rodney blieb sowieso lieber den Tag in seinem Labor. Nein, durch die sich veränderten Druckverhältnisse, würde er sicher noch heftige Kopfschmerzen bekommen...

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er auch dafür Sheppard die Schuld geben!

Und alles hier war so langweilig. Die Besprechung war langweilig, die Leute hier waren langweilig, er war so hundemüde. Warum hatte er heute morgen kein Kaffee gehabt? Ach ja: Wegen Sheppard! Sheppard ist an allem schuld!

_I'm sitting here in the boring room  
It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon  
I'm wasting my time  
I got nothing to do_

Warum war er eigentlich hier? Das ist so eine Zeitverschwendung! Und wenn das so weiterging, saßen sie noch bis zum Nachmittag hier rum und reden über... über was wird eigentlich gerade geredet? Verdammt! Weil Rodney Sheppard soeben die Schuld an den ganzen Mist geben musste, wusste er nun gar nicht mehr, um was es eigentlich ging. Verdammter Sheppard!

Warum konnte er, Dr. Rodney McKay, nicht mit Samanta Carter zusammen arbeiten? Oder warum kam Sam nicht, um ihn zu retten? Vorzugsweise in knappen Klamotten...

Fast hoffnungsvoll blickte Rodney auf die neuerdings grässlich roten Türen. Doch nichts tat sich. Kein „Swwwisch" kündigte seine Rettung an, keine Sam kam, um ihn zu retten, weder leicht noch sonst irgendwie bekleidet...

Verdammt!

_I'm hanging around  
I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder_

Da sitzen sie nun, all diese Wichtigtuer und quatschen über irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten und hielten ihn, Dr. McKay, von seiner wichtigen Arbeit ab! Und mittendrin dieser gottverdammte Sheppart mit seinem gottverdammten Grinsen! Er blickte immer wieder zu Rodney, sicher um sicherzustellen, dass der Wissenschaftler auch ja halb kochte vor unterdrückter Wut und ausgeprägter Langweile! Oh Gott, warum war er nur mit diesem Kindskopf gestraft? Sheppard zog zwar gerne mal den einen oder anderen Scherz ab und machte für gewöhnlich kaum einen Unterschied zwischen den Leidtragenden, aber in letzter Zeit schien er es regelrecht auf Rodney abgesehen haben...

_I'm driving around in my car  
I'm driving too fast  
I'm driving too far  
I'd like to change my point of view  
I feel so lonely  
I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happen_

_And I wonder_

Wo wir gerade dabei sind... irgendetwas ist heute außerdem noch anders... Aber was? Die Türen waren rot. OK, das hatten wir schon. Das „Swwwisch" war auch anders, aber momentan nicht zu hören...

Es wird über irgendetwas gequatscht, wovon Rodney nichts verstand. Das war schon extrem was außergewöhnliches, aber nicht das, worauf er hinaus will. Irgendwie etwas... im Hintergrund? Ist das Musik?

_  
I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky_

JA! Da spielt ein Lied im Hintergrund! Nach kurzem Raum-mit-den-Augen-absuchen erblickte Rodney auch tatsächlich einen kleinen CD-Player, der von Zitronen umrundet etwa so unschuldig wie ein hungriger Wraith dastand. Ein Wort bildete sich automatisch in McKays Kopf: SHEPPARD!

_And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree  
I'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning turning turning turning turning around  
And all that I can see is just another lemon-tree_

Oh, wie passend! „Lemontree". Haha, lange nicht mehr so gelacht... Rodney versuchte gerade den breit grinsenden Sheppard mit Blicken zu töten, doch John lächelte einfach nur vor sich hin und wippte mit dem Fuß im Takt mit.

_I'm sitting here  
I miss the power  
I'd like to go out taking a shower  
But there's a heavy cloud inside my head  
I feel so tired  
Put myself into bed  
Well, nothing ever happens and I wonder_

_  
Isolation is not good for me  
Isolation I don't want to sit on the lemon-tree  
_

Jaja, toll. Rodney wollte auch nicht unbedingt auf einen Zitronenbaum sitzten... Moment! Warum dachte er jetzt an dieses bescheuerte Lied! ARGH! Das ist doch nicht zum Aushalten! Und nun dreht sich Sheppard auch noch zu ihm um und formt mit den Lippen lautlos den Text! Oh, wie gerne würde Rodney jetzt einen Hals zwischen seinen Händen haben, vorzugsweise den dieses elenden Mistkerls, der gerade fröhlich grinsend nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt saß!

„Wie sehen sie das, Dr. McKay?" fragte auf einmal Elizabeth.

„Was?" konnte Rodney nur machen, dieses verdammte Lied und Fantasien von Sheppards Tod immer noch im Hinterkopf.

„Telas Volk will auf der Südseite des Koninents „G'aalus" anbauen."

„Und was sind „G'aalus"? Ich bin Astrophysiker, kein gottverdammter Gärtner!" brach es auch Rodney heraus.

Sheppard kicherte nur leise vor sich hin, währen alle anderen McKay nur erstaunt musterten.

„Die G'aalus ist eine süße, sehr saftige Frucht." erklärte Dr. Elizabeth geduldig.

„Und warum werde ich da gefragt? Ist mir doch egal!"

„Nun, die G'aalus ist unseren Zitronen recht verwandt..." wandte Sheppard ein.

„WAS? IHR WOLLT ZITRONENBÄUME PFLANZEN?"

„Ja." strahlte John ihn an und Rodney verschlug es angesichts dessen einfach die Sprache.

Es war auf einmal völlig ruhig, nur dieses idiotische Lied dudelte einfach weiter.

_I'm steppin' around in the desert of joy  
Baby anyhow I'll get another toy  
And everything will happen and you wonder_

John grinste nur breit über beide Ohren und lehnte sich zu Elizabeth.

„Gewonnen. Sie schulden mir ein Essen." meinte er nur. Die angesprochene zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ok, ok,, sie hatten recht." seufzte sie nur.

_  
I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see is just another lemon-treeI'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning turning turning turning turning around  
And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree  
_

McKay saß immer noch wie versteinert da. Nein, oder? War das alles nur ein Scherz? Dieses Lied, die Frage, alles?

Zweifel werden in McKays Hirn nicht gerne gesehen und so folgte eine Reaktion, die sehr viel typischer ist: Wut auf diesen verdammten Sheppard!

„John, ich glaube, du solltest rennen, oder ich hab bald keinen militärischen Befehlshaber mehr..." murmelte Elizabeth.

Angesprochener stand auch sofort auf, denn der mörderische Ausdruck in Rodneys Augen verhieß nichts gutes.

„JOHN SHEPPARD, JETZT KÖNNEN SIE WAS ERLEBEN!" schrie der aufgebrachte Astrophysiker, während er John durch die rote Tür verfolgte. „UND DIESES VERDAMMTE „SWWWISCH" GEHT MIR AUCH AUF DIE NERVEN! BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN! JOHN, BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN, VERDAMMT!"

Und zum zweiten mal am Tag wurde mit Staunen beobachtet, wie schnell sich doch ein aufgebrachter Astrophysiker bewegen konnte...

Und was war das Ergebnis dieser Jagt?

Nun, es wurden einige Wetten auf den Ausgang dieser geschlossen. Und in einigen Fällen wechselte auch recht viel Geld seinen Besitzer.

Fakt ist aber, dass Sheppard nicht eingefroren, eingeschmolzen, in seine Bestandteile zerlegt, erwürgt, erstochen, ertränkt und/oder andersweitig um die Ecke gebracht wurde. Er ist auch nach wie vor in der Lange Kinder zu zeugen und braucht auch keinen Strohhalm, um die nächsten Tage Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen.

Warum?

Ganz einfach: Rodney konnte Sheppard einfach nicht habhaft werden.

John ließ sich nämlich recht vergnügt durch die einzelnen Gänge von Atlantis jagen, immer begleitet von den allgegenwärtigen „Swwwisch" der von ihm umgebauten Türen. (Ok, er war es nicht selbst. Man hatte Sheppard mal erlaubt eine Glühbirne zu wechseln. Aufgrund des Ergebisses beschloss man einstimmig, dass John von solchen Arbeiten Abstand nehmen sollte. Aber John hat ausgezeichnete Kontakte und so fanden sich genügend „Technies" mit zuviel Freizeit, die darauf brannten, ihr kriminelles Potenzial auszuleben.)

Allerdings hatte er doch die grenzenlose Energie unterschätzt, die ein wütender Astrophysiker freisetzen konnte, denn Sheppards Füße fühlten sich langsam an wie Blei, während Rodney immer noch genug Kraft und Puste hatte, ihn seinen baldigen, plötzlichen und nicht gerade unblutigen Tod in den schönsten Farben und vor allem LAUT vorherzusagen.

„Swwwisch" machte eine weitere, rote Tür, hinter der sich aber John Sheppards Rettung befinden sollte: Samanta Carter.

„Dr. McKay!"

Es klang ein wenig, als ob eine rüstige 60jährige ihren Hund zurechtweist, der soeben den Briefträger schon zum großen Teil von seiner Hose getrennt hatte. Ein spezielle Mischung aus Belustigung, Verärgerung, Unglaube und akkustischem Augenrollen. Mit einem Unterton von „du schläfst heute draußen in der Hundehütte". Und vielleicht noch „Wenn du es jetzt sein lässt, bekommst du einen Hundekeks."

Vermutlich konnte niemand außer Samamta Carter so mit Rodney reden.

Und von niemand anderem ausgesprochen hätte McKays Name eine solche Wirkung auf ihn gehabt: Er wurde ruhig!

Genau, er stoppte seine Schimpftriaden-und-Verfolgungsjabt, um sich der jungen Frau zuzuwenden.

Leider vergaß er, seinen Beinen einen entsprechenden „Stopp-Befehl" zu geben. Das Resultat: Rodney lief schnurstraks durch die nächste Tür, welche sich als die zu seinem Büro herausstellte.

Sheppard betätigte kurzerhand den Verschließmechanismus, kaum war McKay hinter der roten Tür verschwunden.

„Swwwisch" machte es und weg war der Astrophysiker.

Allerdings realisierte dieser darauf hin, was passiert war und... nun ja... Sam bekam durch sein Geschrei eine ziemlich gute Zusammenfassung, was passiert war plus einen Exkurs in die farbenfrohe Welt der kanadischen Schimpfwörter.

Man konnte Rodney zwar noch lange schreien und toben hören, doch niemand wagte es, den fuchsteufelswilden McKay da herauszulassen.

Erst gegen Nachmittag, lange nachdem Rodneys Stimme verstummt war, wagte man es, vorsichtig die Tür zu öffnen.

Dahinter konnte man einen leicht verärgerten, doch arbeiteten Dr. McKay entdecken. Der imaginelle Beobachtet hätte sich gelächelt bei den Gedanken, dass Rodney trotz allem ein hervorragender Wissenschaftler ist, der trotz allem seiner Arbeit nachgeht. Und sei es nur, die Erkenntnis zu verdrängen, dass er sich heute alles andere als professionell gegenüber Sam verhalten hatte...

Ja, Rodney war sogar bereit, Sheppards gemeinen Streich zu vergessen. Er konnte ja sooo tollerant und aufgeschloss sein...

Solange keine Zitronen ins Spiel kamen.

Und nach einiger Zeit, nachdem man ihn seinen Kaffee brachte, schien er den morgendlichen Ärger fast vergessen zu haben.

Etwas später am Tag, genauer gesagt kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, öffneten sich die Türen des Labors mit einem deutlichem „Swwwisch".

Rodney, welcher bis zu dieser Sekunde verträumt auf seinen Bildschirm gestarrt und leicht gelächelt hatte, zuckte merklich in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Durch ein, zwei hastige Tastenkombinationen ließ er ein Bild blitzschnell vom Angesicht seines Monitores verschwinden, bevor er sich dem Neuankömmlich zuwande.

„Sh... Sheppard! Was gibt's, sie störren!" versuchte er zu fauchen, doch John stelle einfach nur wortlos grinsend eine Tasse Kaffee auf dessen Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

„Rodney? Was ist los?" fragte John, während Rodney, deutlich rot geworden, versuchte unbekümmert zu wirken.

„Nicht, nichts. Und wenn, dann würde sie das kaum was angehen!" fauchte er.

„Och Rodney... Lass mich raten? Eine Frau?" tippte Sheppard breit grinsend. Allein die das sich verstärkende Rot auf Rodneys Wangen verriet ihm die Wahrheit.

„Nein! Ist ja nicht jeder so ein Kirk wie sie!" versuchte Rodney die Situation zu retten, doch John lachte nur.

„Sehr witzig. Hast du es ihr schon gesagt?"

„Wem?"

„Na Sam."

Klack. Wenn es anatomisch möglich gewesen wäre, wäre Rodneys Kinnlade soeben auf den Boden aufgeschlagen. So aber klappte ihn nur der Mund auf und der Stift, den er bis eben in der Hand hielt, fiel ihm herunter und rollte langsam bis vor Sheppards Fußspitze.

„W... was?"

„Och komm schon, McKay. Das sieht ein blinder mit nem Krückstock! Du magst sie! Sag ihr es doch!"

Rodney schluckte. Und dann räusperte er sich. Irgendwie bekam er es hin, sowohl seine rote Kopffarbe, als auch das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Selbst wenn da etwas wäre, was da NICHT ist, hätte ich es ihr nie gesagt! Sie ist eine ernstzunhemende Wissenschaftlerin und ein wahres Genie auf ihnen Gebiet! Und sie trägt eine Menge Verantwortung, und ist im Gegensatz zu IHNEN eine ernste, erwachsene Frau, die sich nicht von soetwas banales wie zwischenmenschliche Gefühle ablenken lässt!"

„Dafür lassen sie sich aber ziemlich gut ablenken, McKay." feixte John nur und deutete auf den Computer seines Gegenübers. „Ich weis von den Bildern und von den Video, mein lieber Rodney. Ich könnte Sam ja mal fragen, ob sie ein paar neuere hat..."

„EINEN TEUFEL WERDEN SIE!" rief Rodney aufgebracht und sprang von seinem Stuhl. John lächelte nur.

„Ahh... also ist da doch was..."

„Nein, ist es nicht!"

„Dann kann ich ja mit ihr mal ausgehen..."

„NEIN, DAS WERDEN SIE NICHT!"

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil Samanta Carter bestimmt nicht auf ihren Kirk-Charme hereinfallen wird!"

„Also für mich sieht es nach Eifersucht aus und Eifersucht ist ein deutliches Zeichen der Liebe, mein lieber Rodney."

„Nennen sie mich nicht so! Und ich bin nicht verliebt!"

„Sind sie wohl."

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Warum haben sie dann die vielen Bilder?"

„Ich bewundere sie als Wissenschaftlerin."

„Na klar."

„Nur weil sie so sehr auf das eine fixiert sind, heißt das nicht, dass es jeder andere auch ist!"

„Nur weil sie zu schüchtern sind, es ihr zu sagen, heißt das nicht, dass da nichts ist."

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern!"

„Dann sagen sie es ihr doch, danach fühlt man sich wirklich besser. Und außerdem müssten sie sich dann nicht mehr nur Bilder von ihr ansehen..."

Erschlagen setzte sich Rodney wieder und seufzte abgrundtief. Sheppard hatte es mal wieder geschafft, ihn weichzuklopfen. Verdammter Sheppard!

„Hören sie Sheppard, sie wurden vermutlich noch nie abgewiesen, aufgrund ihres tollen Kirk-Charmes, doch Samanta Carter ist wirklich eine Klasse für sich. Sie würde sich niemals auf eine Beziehung einlassen und außerdem schätze ich ihre Arbeit und unsere Freundschaft sehr. Und das will ich nicht auf's Spiel setzten, weil gewissen Hormondrüsen in meinen Körper sich nicht unter Kontrolle halten können..."

Jetzt lachte John plötzlich herzlich auf.

„Mensch, Rodney. Glauben sie wirklich, dass ich nie abgewiesen worde? Mein Gott, ich hab schon alles kassiert, von Ohrfeigen, Schreien bis hin zum eisigem „NEIN". Kennen sie Joseline Hallyway?"

Rodney schaute Sheppard misstrauisch an.

„Aus Sektor 5? Groß, braune Haare, braune Augen und einen Akzent, dass mir die Ohren abfallen?"

John grinste.

„Genau die. Wir waren befreundet, ich fühlte etwas mehr. Ich sagte es ihr, sie gab mir eine Ohrfeige. Drei Tage redeten wir nicht miteinander, dann trafen wir uns in der Kantiene, haben eine Kanne Kaffee vernichtet, uns ausgesprochen und wurden wieder gute Freunde. Ihr macht es nichts aus und ich bin darüber hinweg. Wenn ich es aber ewig verschwiegen hätte, wäre ich entweder durchgedreht, oder... ach, was weis ich. So konnten wir beide damit abschließen. Sie sollten es auch tun, Rodney."

„Ja, das ist ja alles schön für sie, aber ich kann sowas nicht. Ich bin nicht gerade der Süß-holz-Kerzen-Romantik-Typ wie sie! Auf mein leicht sarkasstisches Mundwerk weisen sie mich ja mit Vorliebe hin!

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste John kichern.

„Oh Rondey, sie sind fast niedlich. Hey, verstehen sie das nicht falsch, sie sind im allgemeinen so niedlich wie ein rosa Pirania, aber... wissen sie, warum Joseline mich abgewiesen hatte?"

„Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte, ihren Frauengeschichten zu lauschen..."

„Sie mochte nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden. Sie stritt sich lieber, als dass die Schmeicheleien anhörte. Ihre letzte Beziehung ging an sowas kaputt. Aber mit dem guten Jack Naomi hatte sie sich nur gestritten und rate mal, wer gerade einen Verlobungsring getauscht hat? Die beiden zoffen sich, sind aber glücklich damit. Und ich schätze mal Sam auch so ein, dass sie lieber die ungeschminke Wahrheit anstatt süßes Geflüster hören will. Also wären sie schon mal der richtige Kanidat. Überlegen sie doch mal: Wenn die Frau auf Rosen und erotische Massagen stehen würde, wäre sie nicht zum Militär gegangen um da zwischen schwitzenden Männern durch den Matsch zu robben. Obwohl das sicher auch eine Form der Erotik sein könnte..." überlegte Sheppard laut und blickte nachdenklich nach oben, allerdings immer mit einem halben Auge auf McKay.

Doch der Astrophysiker wurde nur rot und murmelte etwas vor sich her, dass John trotz allem deuten konnte...

„Sag bloß, du traust dich nicht?" feixte er. „Dr. Rodney-loses-Mundwerk-McKay TRAUT sich nicht, etwas AUSZUSPRECH, was er DENKT? Wo ist der McKay, der mich angefahren hat, dass er nur sage, was er denke, als er mich unglaublich genervt hatte? Huh?"

Mit diesen Worten stand Sheppard auf und ging zum Ausgang. Nachdem sich die Türen abermals mit dem verhassten „Swwwisch" öffneten, blickte er noch einmal breit grinsend zurück.

„Wenn sie nicht wollen, kann ich es für sie tun. Aber Frauen mögen es lieber, wenn man es ihnen ins Gesicht sagt. Sie stehen auf den Mut. Man sollte dabei nur nicht betrunken sein, Rodney." meinte er noch, bevor er einen reichlich rot glühenden McKay in dessen Labor zurückließ, den Kopf voll mit Gedanken, die ausnahmsweise nichts mit Astrophysik zu tun hatten...

...aus welchen er urplötzlich gerissen wurde, als er von dem mitgebrachten Kaffee probierte.

„IST DA ETWA ZITRONENSAFT STATT MILCH IN MEINEM KAFFEE?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Autoren-Kommentar**_

_Aus, schluss, ende. Weiter mache ich jetzt nicht mehr. ^^ (Die Story entwickelt nämlich eine beunruhigende Eigendynamik...)_

_*nach oben blick* Oh... John Sheppard mutiert bei mir irgendwie zum streichespielenden Frauenversteher..._

_(Soooo ein langes Gespräch war eigentlich nicht geplant, aber John hat nicht aufgehört zu quatschen...) __So richtig zufrieden bin ich zwar nicht, aber irgendwie hat sich John in diese Rolle regelrecht hineingedrängelt. Tze... Aber wenigstens hat er Zitronensaft in den Kaffee getan..._

_Und ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie Rodney von allein beinahe komplett Sheppard-fixiert wurde. _

_(Die betreffende Person zu verdammen, bzw. alles in Verbindung mit dieser zu bringen, kann auch ein Zeichen von Liebe sein, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung...O///O)_

_Und ich hab mich dabei erwischt, wie ich das Wort „Sheppard" immer und immer wieder getippt habe. Irgendwann zwischen drin dachte ich dann echt: _„So oft, wie der an den Typen denkt, könnte man glauben, der steht auf den." _*seufz* Ich hab ganze Passagen gelöscht und neu geschrieben, um es zu entschärfen...  
_

_Gott sei dank gibt es Sam. ^^ Mit Sam wurde alles wieder gut. *lach* (Aber Rodney bekommt sie nicht. Sie passt besser zu Jack. HA! *lach*)_

_Es tut aber gut, mal wieder was lustiges zu schreiben. Meine letzten Projekte in Roman-Stile waren alle ziemlich depressiv und traurig...Ich mag es aber mehr, Leute zum Lachen zu bringen.  
_

So, ich denke damit wäre alles gesagt. Danke für's Lesen.


End file.
